The Mood Ring
by waiting4myfang95
Summary: Angel and Nudge want to go shopping........again. While there, they get Max a mood ring. What will happen with Fang? Fax


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic so hopefully I did okay:) Just to let you know, this is in Max's POV and italics are Angel talking to Max in her head. **

Here we are again. The mall. Ugh. Why did Nudge and Angel have to go shopping? I mean yes, we need some new clothes but we don't have to go all the trouble of everything else! Also, they said I needed jewelry. Seriously, when am I ever going to need jewelry? So here we are at the mall.

Okay, so let me explain things for you. It's been about 6 months since we defeated Itex, thanks to our pyros, Gazzy and Iggy. We gave up trying to find our parents, so we now live with my mom, Dr. Martinez and her daughter, my sister, Ella.

"Hey Max!" Angel said.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go to Claire's?" I nodded and we started making our way to the store. We walked to Claire's, me holding Angel's hand and Fang holding Gazzy's. _Max, I just thought about we are just like a real family. You are our mommy and Fang is our daddy, _Angel said in my head. I blushed and looked down, letting my mind want to a certain bird boy with black hair. He had been occupying my thoughts more and more often lately. I had finally come to one conclusion. I, Max Ride, think I am in love with Fang, my best friend. But I was sure. _Max, yes you do and he loves you. By the way, we are here._

"Okay guys, you wait outside. We are going to be in here for a while." I followed Nudge and Angel into the store and they eagerly began looking around while I stood there, every once in a while checking up on the girls to see if they were all right. After about 25 minutes, they came up to me holding three bags, one for each of us. Nudge smiled at me and handed me mine. I peered inside, afraid of what I might find. Earrings, necklaces, a couple bracelets, whoa wait, what's this? I pulled out a ring that said Mood Ring on the tag, along with a list of colors and what they mean.

"Um, guys, what's this?"

"It's a ring that tells you your mood! Like, if you're happy it will be a certain color, if you are feeling love it will turn a certain color and-" Angel placed a hand over Nudge's mouth and said "Please wear it Max. It's not much." She was right and I looked down at the ring again. It wasn't that bad, just simple, the way I like it. I smiled and nodded my head.

The guys were waiting for us outside. We told them we done and we could go home. Gazzy looked relieved as we made our way to the nearest alley. Soon, we were landing in Mom's yard and running in the door to the dinner that Mom had said would be ready. We immediately sat down to eat, a conversation already starting about our day.

After a while, I lost track of the conversation and once again, I was again thinking of Fang. My Fang. Did he love me? Did I want him to love me? What would happen if I did? Oh jeez.

"Max, look at your ring!" Angel's voice sounded impatient as it interrupted my thoughts. I reluctantly looked down at my hand. My eyes widened when I saw it was purple. _That means love Max. And I know what you were thinking about. _So that's it then. I am in love with Fang. _Congrats on finally admitting to yourself._ But he didn't love me back. Dang it. I have got to get out of here.

"You know, I'm actually not that hungry any more. I'm going to be in my room." I left my half-full plate on the table and ran to my room, fighting tears the whole way. As soon as the door was closed and locked, tears came sliding down my cheeks. He didn't love me. He will never love me.

Knock, knock. "Max, open up, please. I need to talk to you. Please, Max!" Oh no, this can not be happening. Fang is standing at my door. This can not get any worse. I stood up, wiping away any traces of crying from my face. Opening the door, my heart rate quickened at the sight of him and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Yes?"

He walked in, shut the door, pulled me toward him and kissed me. Oh my gosh, it was amazing. We were way past feeling sparks here. The kiss was sweet and gentle. His hands wrapped around my waist as mine went around his neck, playing with his black silky hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Max." I smiled.

"I love you too, Fang." Then, "Angel told you what I was thinking wasn't she?"

He looked at me guiltily and smiled sheepishly. "Yes. That's why I came up to talk to you." I kissed him again.

"Remind me to thank Angel later."

"Why's that?"

"Because if she hadn't gotten me that ring, then I would have never realized I loved you."

He smiled and my heart quickened again. He murmured, "I'm glad," and kissed me again. And to think, it all started with a mood ring.

**A/N: Please review! Let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
